leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Starmie (Pokémon)
|} Starmie (Japanese: スターミー Starmie) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Starmie is a violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front. Starmie's jewel core, which can glow in seven colors, has developed to resemble a cut precious stone. There is second set of semi-attached arms on its back, which are able to spin 360°. Starmie can emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. It can sometimes launch itself out of the water and fly through the air for short periods, as seen in Pokémon Snap. The multi-color glowing of its core is also believed to be a method of communication inside the species. However, Starmie’s core is most commonly seen as red in color. As seen in the anime, the core will go dark if Starmie is knocked unconscious, and will sometimes flicker if Starmie is low on health. Because of its body shape and habit of sending transmissions skyward, some people believe this Pokémon to be . Starmie is rarely seen in the wild, but can be found in the deepest parts of the . It is 's favourite food. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Starmie Starmie debuted in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. Misty used it in fairly often, but preferred to use her more. In The Misty Mermaid, she left it at the Cerulean Gym for her sisters. Other A Starmie appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck, under the ownership of . It was used to battle Misty, facing off against a that was under her command at the time. It was defeated when the force of Golduck's shattered its . A Starmie appeared in Misty Meets her Match, under the ownership of Rudy, the Gym Leader of Trovita Island. It was used in his battle against , where it battled and was defeated by its newly-learned . Starmie reappeared in a flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. A Starmie appeared in Going for the Gold!, where it attacked 's submarine with . Minor appearances A Starmie appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, where it was defeated by Ash's Raticate. A Starmie appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Starmie appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Starmie appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Multiple Starmie were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Revival. A Trainer's Starmie appeared in The Lost Lapras, where it was among the Pokémon brought to the Pokémon Center. A Starmie appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Multiple Starmie appeared in The Power of One. A Starmie appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Starmie appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Trainer used a Starmie in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Starmie appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Four Trainers' Starmie appeared in Ariados, Amigos as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy. A Starmie appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Starmie appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Starmie was seen swimming in a lake in The Legend of Thunder!, while another one was swimming in the Pokémon Center's pool. A Starmie was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Starmie appeared during a flashback in From Cradle to Save, where it was used by Jessie. A Starmie appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Starmie appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, under the ownership of a who was participating in the . Multiple Starmie appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Starmie appeared in I Choose You!. A wild Starmie appeared in Alola, Kanto!. In Pokémon Origins ]] Misty's Starmie battled Misty's Starmie in File 2: Cubone and won off-screen. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Starmie, one of Misty's Pokémon, makes a cameo in Gyarados Splashes In! in one of her Poké Balls. It, however, debuts later in its round Suddenly Starmie, where it defeated in the Cerulean Gym. It allows her to read and pass on a Pokémon's thoughts using an ancient language that is easily decoded. A Starmie appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Sird has a Starmie that first appeared in Some Things Are Better Left Unown. Archie also has a Starmie. used a Starmie by for his challenge in Moving Past Milotic. In Standing in the Way with Starmie, Guile Hideout used four Starmie. A Starmie appeared in PASM13. A Starmie appeared in PASM16 inside Aether Paradise. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Like in the anime, Misty owns a Starmie in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It had a minor appearance in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure, where it was used to rehydrate Ash after he started crying over being separated from . Rudy's Starmie also appears in the manga adaptation. Like in the anime, Starmie battled Ash's Squirtle, and gave the Tiny Turtle Pokémon trouble with its attack. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Misty sent out her Starmie for Satoshi's second Gym battle challenge. However, it could not battle as Satoshi had trouble dealing with water and the battle was officially called off. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. When released from a Poké Ball, Starmie floats to the closest opponent and barrages them with . Each hit does 3% damage, and touching Starmie itself does 12% damage. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ( ing on )}} , Undella Town, Humilau City ( ing on )}} |} |} ( )}} }} |} |} (SOS Battle)}} , Hano Beach (SOS Battle)}} , , and (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 13, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Unidentified Flying Objects, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Third release)}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=121 |name2=Starmie |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being a genderless Pokémon, Staryu and Starmie were programmed to learn Egg moves in ; however, due to being genderless, these were unobtainable. This was fixed in . ** Also, they are one of the few genderless Pokémon able to learn in Generation II, along with . * In the Japanese exclusive Pokémon Stadium, Starmie seems to have originally been a lot more rubbery than it is now, as its limbs stretch when it's hit. Origin Starmie appears to be a stylized . Given its ties to outer space, it may also be a pun on a literal star. Starmie's gem being cut evokes the idea of some form of jewelry. Notably, the eight s prominently witnessed upon Starmie's gemstone (adjacent to the center facet) would be called the star facets, were it a real jewel. Starmie also bears some resemblance to the . Ishtar, also called , is known as Queen of Heaven. Name origin Starmie may be derived from ''star (referring to its shape) and mie, which may involve 珠 mi (gem or jewel), referring to its core. In English, mie may be a corruption of me (the personal pronoun), in contrast to the yu (you) in . This pun is not present in the Japanese names since Staryu's Japanese name is different from its English name. In other languages |fr=Staross|frmeaning=From the English words star and boss |es=Starmie|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Starmie|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Starmie|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=아쿠스타 Akusta|komeaning=Transliteration of the English aqua star |zh_yue=寶石海星 Bóusehkhóisīng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Jewel starfish" |zh_cmn=寶石海星 / 宝石海星 Bǎoshíhǎixīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Jewel starfish" |hi=स्टारमी Starmie|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Старми Starmi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Misty's Starmie External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Starmie es:Starmie fr:Staross it:Starmie ja:スターミー zh:宝石海星